iSay No
by PigSlay
Summary: What if in iSaw Him First, Carly had said "no" when Freddie asked "just because we're in the AV Club that automatically makes us nerds?" Creddie, Sam/Shane.
1. Chapter 1

iSay No

**Chapter 1: No It Doesn't**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. This is probably a silly idea, but I wanted to try it anyway. It will probably have a second chapter… maybe a Sam/Shane and Carly/Freddie double-date. But I'm not sure yet.**

_"So? Just because we're in the AV Club that automatically makes us nerds?"_

Sam nonchalantly sipped her smoothie.

Freddie put on an angry face and sighed.

Carly sighed. "No, it doesn't."

"WHAT?!" Sam nearly yelled.

"Being in the AV club doesn't automatically make them nerds," Carly repeated.

"Yes it does!" Sam objected.

"Thank you Carly," Freddie said. "In your face Sam."

"Yeah, that line's not getting old," Sam said sarcastically.

Freddie did one of his signature eyebrow raise then eyebrow rolls and started walking upstairs.

"Freddie, wait," Carly followed him.

Sam sat there watching Spencer struggle in the elevator. "Should I call an ambulance?"

"No, I'm fine," Spencer lied. _Suddenly, steam started forming. "Call for help."_

Meanwhile...

Carly followed Freddie up to the iCarly Studio. When he wouldn't stop running, Carly did her signature pinning down Freddie.

"What?!" Freddie nearly shrieked.

"Don't let those things Sam said hurt you."

"Urgh," Freddie struggled. "I don't think her words could hurt me as much as your arms right now. Urgh."

Carly let go.

"Why do you care anyways?" Freddie asked, surprised Carly was so concerned.

Carly just looked confused at his comment. "I _care_ because you're one of my best friends."

**iSay No**


	2. Chapter 2: You Saw Him First

iSay No

**Chapter 2: You Saw Him First**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. Suggestions? Go ahead. I'll always credit. :)**

"Seriously Carly," Freddie said, making Carly take her hands off him. "It's not that big a deal." He laughed slightly. "You know Sam's always insulting me, I've grown used to it."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I overreacted."

"It's fine," he laughed. "Really. Let's just get ready for the show."

"Okay," Carly backed away from him. She noticed how handsome he was just standing there. The first time she had really stopped and looked at him in a while. She watched as he typed on his computer. _I really like him_, she thought to herself. _I only tease him because I don't want to admit that I really do like him. I'm afraid the moment I start having a crush on him though, he'll stop._

"Uh… Carly, are you okay?" He asks, noticing how she was staring at him funny.

"Huh?" She shot back to reality. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

Suddenly Sam came rushing up the stairs. "Hey peeps, are we finished with this whole 'AV-club-doesn't make you guys nerds' thing?"

"Yes," Carly said.

"GOOD! Now let's get started on some iCARLY!" Sam proclaimed.

"And in 5, 4, 3, 2…" Freddie motioned.

Meanwhile downstairs…

"_Oh, Freddie's nerd friend?" Spencer asked from the elevator._

"_Umm…I guess?" Shane asked._

"_Over here," Spencer instructed. "The elevator's stuck."_

"_Oh, sorry. Listen, I'm really late and…"_

"_They're upstairs," Spencer told him. "Hey, you're not a nerd, you're kind of handsome."_

"_Thanks…?" Shane was confused on whether that was a compliment or an insult. He went upstairs._

_The moment he entered the room, Sam and Carly immediately noticed him and the blueberries shot out their noses._

The next day at school…

Carly and Sam had been talking and finally Sam admitted to Carly that she liked Shane.

_She likes Shane, huh? _Carly thought to herself. _Is it possible to like two people at the same time? Because I really do._

Ever since yesterday though, she had been thinking more and more about Freddie than anybody else. Still, Shane did kind of catch her eye when she first saw him.

"_I think the best thing to do here is honor the girl code."_

"_So whoever saw him first..." Sam started._

"…_Gets to date him," Carly finished._

"_So I'm gonna ask him out," they both said at the same time._

_They got Freddie to do it frame-by-frame when they got home._

"There, Sam looked at him first," he said. "So I guess she gets to date him, oh no, too bad for Carly. Bye." Once he got out the door, he kind of grinned and whispered to himself, "Yes. One more frog down 'till Freddie's prince. Me gusta." He giggled.

"Well, Sam," Carly admitted defeat. "You saw him first, you win."

"Yeah, I do," Sam was enthusiastic. "Woohoo! Mama played to win baby! I'm off to get some Fatcakes to celebrate." She excitedly went away.

_You know what? Maybe this is a sign, _Carly thought to herself alone. _A sign that Freddie _is _the one for me and I'm just in denial by thinking I like boys other than him._

She sat down in the fake car prop.

Freddie's always been there for me, she continued in her head. Even at times I didn't deserve him, he was there. Just waiting for me to finally like him back. Little does he know that I actually did and do like him all this time. I just hope now that he'll finally let me in even when I don't deserve him after saying no all this time.

**iSay No**


	3. SamShane sittin in a tree where's Carly?

**iSay No**

**Chapter 3: Sam and Shane sitting in a tree, now where's Carly?**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly.**

"Hey Carly," Sam said at school. "Don't feel too disappointed about the whole Shane thing, okay?"

"Oh don't worry about it," Carly reassured. "Seriously, we're cool."

"You're not just saying that then gonna go home and cry about it, are you?"

"No, honestly," she said with the most honest voice. "It's okay. I think I kind of like someone else anyway."

"Who? Is he hotter than Shane?" Sam was suddenly intrigued.

"Yes but-"

"Well, who is it? If anybody can ever be hotter than Shane, I gotta meet this kid."

"Oh, you already know him," Carly said semi-angrily. "Besides, if I told you who it was, you'd think I was crazy."

"No I wouldn't. I mean, it's not like we're talking about Freddie or anything here."

Carly gave Sam a glare.

"Oh, wait," she realized what the glare meant. "Is it… do you like Freddie?"

Carly was tempted not to respond to her and just let her believe what she wanted to, but instead, she finally sighed. "Yes, I do. I know you have always been against Freddie, so I didn't want to tell you. I thought I liked Shane, I've also thought I liked other people in the past, but when you saw Shane first, I realized that it's a sign. A sign that I only like Freddie, and I hope you'll accept that."

"Have… you told him?" Sam asked, at a loss for words.

"No, I haven't yet, but I'm not sure he'll accept me at this point, when I've said no all this time."

"Well… let's go to class… and talk about it later." Her eyes were behind Carly's back.

"Wait, since when are you suddenly so-" Carly followed her eyes and turned around. "…Hi Freddie."

**iSay No**


	4. Chapter 4: Freddie's Reaction

**iSay No**

**Chapter 4: Freddie's Reaction**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. I'm going to be doing JulNoWriMo (July Novel Writing Month) so I'll have to focus on writing my novel instead of fanfiction starting July 1****st****. So, there probably won't be an update in a while. Hope this keeps you satisfied until then (but it WON'T take 2 years this time, I promise. :P)**

"…_Hi Freddie."_

"Did you just say you wanted to go out with me?" He was surprised. Carly had always rejected him, preferred other guys to him, and he was always left waiting for the day something like this would come. Did she really mean it though?

He studied her expressions and body language as she kept covering her face and debating back and forth with herself in her head.

"I… I…" She looked as if she was going to cry. "Yes. I did. I know that by now though you've probably given up on me. So I guess I'll go now."

"No! Wait!" Freddie went up to her before she turned to go to class. "I still like you. I always have. So, yes, I will go out with you."

She was speechless, but her expression said it all. She was excited, relieved, and love struck all at once. She quickly hugged Freddie, and her arms around his back said everything her mouth couldn't. He was hers, and she was his.

"Aww… how sweet," said a familiar voice. Carly and Freddie turned around to reveal the redhead Mrs. Briggs. "But now's not the time for sweet." She took out her blow horn. "Now get to class!"

Carly, Freddie, and Sam ran to go to their classes. Just before Carly took off completely though, she said to Freddie, "Talk to you after class."

Freddie smiled. It finally happened; they were finally together. He waved to her and smiled bigger.

Mrs. Briggs didn't find it as amusing though. "GO!" she said through her blow horn.

After class…

Kids were whispering in the halls as Carly and Freddie met up by her locker.

"Hey, did you see who Freddie's with now?"

"About time too. It's been what, 4 years?"

"Wonder how those rabid 'Seddie' fans on are gonna handle this."

"Aww, no fair. How come the 3rd nerdiest kid in our school gets a gf and I still can't get one?"

Carly looked at Freddie awkwardly. "Well… sounds like people know about us…"

"Disappointed?" Freddie smirked, but inside he kind of believed she was a little disappointed by the expression on her face.

"No," she responded with no hint of sarcasm. "I'm just surprised that news about relationships travel so fast."

"Hey guys," Sam interrupted. She was grinning really wide, obviously waiting to tell them something. "So… apparently lots of people know about you two now." Her eyebrows went up and down.

"Yeah, it's crazy," Carly responded. "How do people find out this stuff so fast?"

"A little… tweeting on the iCarly account," Sam teased, holding out her phone to show the evidence.

Carly was shocked and quickly grabbed the phone away from Sam. "Guess who's smooching now? He's had a crush on her for a looonnngg time but she finally returned the favor. – SAMMM!"

"What? It's not like you guys were gonna say anything about it, so I had to do it for ya." Sam winked.

Carly and Freddie started yelling at Sam all at once, but then the bell rang.

"See ya later, Mr. And Mrs. Benson," Sam teased, snatching her phone out of Carly's hand and going off to class.

Carly and Freddie stood there looking at each other, half surprised and half not. This WAS Sam afterall. It kind of surprised them that they didn't figure it out sooner.

**iSay No**


	5. Chapter 5: The Elevator

**iSay No**

**Chapter 5: The Elevator**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. Hi guys. I know this hasn't been updated in forever, but I haven't had much inspiration in a while for any of my writing. I'm going to give you the last 3 chapters now though so I don't have to make you be disappointed in me anymore.**

"_Look, buddy, I'm just a dancer," said the guy who was supposed to fix the elevator._

"_What? No, you're not," Spencer replied, confused._

"_And a 5, 6, 7, 8," he demonstrated._

"_That was impressive," Spencer admitted._

"_Hey, did you guys hear that big crash?" Sam came in, panicking._

"_Everybody's a critic," the guy left out the door._

"So," Sam started in a teasing voice. "How was your date with Freddie?" She winked.

"It would've been better if you hadn't tweeted that…" There was obvious disappointment in her voice.

"So I told a few hundred people on Twitter where you were going on your date, big deal." From Carly's expression though, Sam already knew that she was overstepping.

"Turns out, it _was_ a big deal," Carly responded upset, but trying to still keep her cool.

"What do you mean?" Carly could tell she was genuinely confused.

She started to explain what had happened.

_Carly and Freddie walked into the restaurant. The waiter told them where to sit down (after pointing out that they were from iCarly and getting a picture with them). "I'll be back in a moment to get your order."_

"_Okay, thanks," they both called after him._

_A few moments later, Carly checked her phone to see what time it was, wondering why the waiter was taking so long. Suddenly, she got a text from Sam that said 'Hey Carls, hope your date is going awesome. BTW, check what I posted on the iCarly Twitter.'_

"_Ugh." What could it be this time? She wondered._

"_What?" Freddie asked, wondering as well what was taking the waiter so long._

"_Sam posted ANOTHER thing to the iCarly Twitter," Carly responded angrily, typing in the address of their account._

_He rolled his eyes. "What is it this time?"_

"_I'm about to find out," she said, waiting for it to load. When it finally loaded, she was shocked (or at least had a shocked expression, she wasn't really surprised that Sam would do something like this in all honesty)._

"_How bad is it?" He was preparing for the worst._

"_Look," she showed him the tweet. Apparently Sam had told the followers of their Twitter where she and Freddie were having their date at._

_He rolled his eyes. "Figures."_

"_What are we going to do? Now all our followers know where we are," she was freaking out and started hyperventilating._

"_Okay, calm down. No crazy fans have showed up yet."_

_A moment after he said that, a random guy and girl showed up. They could hear them saying, "Oh, there they are." The two people walked over to Carly and Freddie's table with huge smiles on their faces._

_For several awkward moments, no one said anything. Finally, Carly broke the silence. "Uh…do you guys want a picture or an autograph or…?"_

"_Sure," the girl said._

"_Yeah, we'd love a picture," the boy got out his camera._

_The two of them got in real close to Carly and Freddie so that they could hardly breathe. _

"_I can't believe I'm finally getting a picture with Creddie," the girl said, so excited._

"_WE'RE getting a picture with Creddie," the boy corrected. "How many times do we have to go through this?"_

"_Ugh fine."_

_Carly and Freddie made awkward smiles as the guy took the picture. The flash was almost blinding._

"_AAAAH! I'm so excited! This is SO going on my blog!" Lisa then screamed, "I GOT A PICTURE WITH CARLY AND FREDDIE FROM iCARLY!" to the whole restaurant._

"_I get to post it on my Facebook first," the guy demanded._

"_Rick, seriously, stop living in the past. Facebook has gone downhill ever since they got that Timeline thing."_

_As they walked out, Carly and Freddie hoped that there wouldn't be many more fans. Because even though they loved even the super crazy psycho fans, they wanted for once to have a dinner to themselves._

_However, being Internet stars wasn't easy on them._

"More and more fans kept coming up and asking us for pictures," Carly said. "I even think I saw Mandy kissing Nora in there or something."

Sam had a semi-guilty face while hearing her best friend tell her this story, although the thing about Mandy and Nora made her giggle a tiny bit. Two psychos together. How did she not see that one coming?

"You really need to stop posting so much on Twitter, Sam," she insisted.

"I know, I know," the blonde responded with a guilty tone of voice. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, but you have to ankle swear not to do something like that again," she demanded.

_Wow, she's really taking this one seriously,_ Sam thought to herself. _Probably not the best time to tell her that I told my uncle Carmine…_

"Okay," she said. They then did the ankle swear.

Hopefully things will better from here.

**iSay No**


	6. Chapter 6: iShane And Freddie

**iSay No**

**Chapter 6: iShane and Freddie**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. I'm sorry if this chapter was rushed.**

"_So, how's everything with you and Sam going?" Freddie asked Shane in the school hallway earlier that day._

"_Pretty good. We haven't had much time together because of iCarly and all, but other than that, it's okay. How about you and Carly?"_

_"Eh… Ever since we got together, the 'Creddie' shippers have been showing up on all of our dates, so we haven't really gotten much time together."_

"_I'm sorry," Shane replied._

"_Eh…it's not your fault. Hopefully someday we'll get some privacy." He laughed as they went off to class._

_Just as they were entering the classroom, a light bulb went off in Shane's head. "Perfect," he whispered._

"_What?" Freddie asked._

"_Oh nothing."_

After school that day…

"Okay, are you guys ready?" Carly asked. They were setting up for iCarly. Shane was going to be on it again this week with more AV stuff.

"Yeah, I just gotta talk to Sam for a second," Shane insisted.

"Okay but we're starting soon," Carly said kind of urgently.

"It will be quick," Shane motioned for Sam to follow him.

Sam came back several moments later. "Okay, I'm ready now." She winked at Shane, confusing Carly and Freddie.

"Umm… okay. And in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

As Freddie walked back and forth around the room, Sam gave Shane a thumbs up. He had no idea what was going on, but before he knew it, he backed up into Shane and Shane fell down into the broken elevator shaft.

"AAH!" he screamed.

"iCarly's experiencing technical difficulties and will be back soon. Tss, tsss." Freddie turned off the camera. He then stood in amazement, staring down at the elevator shaft.

"Oh Freddie," Carly looked like she was starting to cry. "Awww."

"YOU JUST PUT MY BOYFRIEND IN THE HOSPITAL," Sam yelled, breaking out the butter sock.

"Now, now," Carly stepped in front of her. "There's no need for that."

"BUT HE JUST-"

"Hand me the butter sock," she held out her hand.

"Fine," Sam handed it over.

**iSay No**


	7. Chapter 7: In The Hospital

**iSay No**

**Chapter 7: In The Hospital**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly.**

Shane had fallen down the elevator and Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer had gone to visit him in the hospital.

"I feel so guilty," Freddie broke the silence.

"It wasn't your fault, baby," Carly said, putting her hands around his neck and kissing him.

"It kinda was," Sam shrugged.

Freddie side-eyed her, but then went back to Shane. "How long will it be until he's better?"

"Not sure. Could be 4, 5…" the doctor stopped talking.

"_Days? Weeks?"_

_Someone came on over the intercom telling the doctor to go to a different room. "I gotta get that. Don't stay too long."_

"I'm sorry Shane," Freddie said after the doctor left.

"Freddie," Carly called.

"Yeah?"

"He can't hear you."

"Right." He felt embarrassed now, but tried not to show it.

"Ugh. You guys just go already," Sam demanded. It was obvious she wanted time alone with Shane. Either that or she was still angry at Freddie.

"But Sam we-" Carly started, but was quickly cut off.

"GO."

_Wow_, she thought to herself. _Sam is unusually angry tonight… even for her. _Not wanting to anger her more, she went out with Spencer closely behind her.

Freddie glared at Sam, then looked at Shane with an apologetic face.

"FREDDIE! COME ON!" his girlfriend called.

With one final glare at Sam, he left.

She was left alone with Shane. She kissed Shane and suddenly he was awake.

"Are they gone?" he whispered.

"Yep," she responded happily.

The doctor came back in. "Okay, where's my $20?"

"Eh… I'll give it to you tomorrow," she said.

"But I have it right-" Shane started, but he was quickly cut off by his girlfriend.

"Shhhh."

The doctor left the room, leaving the couple alone.

Shane and Sam had made a deal with the doctor to pretend Freddie had made Shane fall down the elevator so that they would finally have some time alone and Carly and Freddie would have some as well.

**iSay No**


End file.
